


Always yours

by pastelserpent



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Falling In Love, Full Moon, Gryffindor/Slytherin Inter-House Relationships, Hogsmeade, Hogwarts, Mutual Pining, Romance, Secret Relationship, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:02:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24371740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastelserpent/pseuds/pastelserpent
Summary: “that was really good,” Remus murmured as we curled up in his bed, the full moon still hung in the sky, glowing brightly, we had closed all of the curtains in the room to block it out, and were instead lying under the canopy of his bed, covered by the fabric of his various blankets. “feeling better?” I asked slowly, carefully arranging the blanket to cover both of our bodies beneath it, “so much better,” he mumbled, dropping a kiss to my forehead, “thank you for coming over again, you know I don’t expect you to,” I sighed, rolling onto my side to face him, placing a hand delicately on the scars that littered his bare chest, “I want to be here for you, I don’t care what that means, I want to be here,” he smiled weakly, clearly exhausted. “sleep Remus, you need to regain your strength,” he shrugged me off – just like he did every time, “you need to sleep too, it’s not good for you to keep coming over to tend to me after every full moon, it has just as much effect on you as me,” I rolled my eyes, he used this excuse every time, and I knew it was to try and avoid the truth of the matter.*1st person perspective** hope you like it :)
Relationships: Remus Lupin/Reader
Kudos: 45





	Always yours

“that was really good,” Remus murmured as we curled up in his bed, the full moon still hung in the sky, glowing brightly, we had closed all of the curtains in the room to block it out, and were instead lying under the canopy of his bed, covered by the fabric of his various blankets. “feeling better?” I asked slowly, carefully arranging the blanket to cover both of our bodies beneath it, “so much better,” he mumbled, dropping a kiss to my forehead, 

“thank you for coming over again, you know I don’t expect you to,” I sighed, rolling onto my side to face him, placing a hand delicately on the scars that littered his bare chest, “I want to be here for you, I don’t care what that means, I want to be here,” he smiled weakly, clearly exhausted. “sleep Remus, you need to regain your strength,” he shrugged me off – just like he did every time, “you need to sleep too, it’s not good for you to keep coming over to tend to me after every full moon, it has just as much effect on you as me,” I rolled my eyes, he used this excuse every time, and I knew it was to try and avoid the truth of the matter.

“stop trying to avoid it Remus, I’ll be here if you need me,” the look in his eye was enough to tell me that wasn’t what he was worried about, “I'm worried about you, your sleep has been awful recently,” I sighed quietly, he was right that my sleep had been getting worse, and nightmares plagued it far more frequently, “but I have you, so I’ll be fine,” I assured him, he remained unconvinced, but instead of continuing to argue, looped an arm around my shoulder, burying me into his chest, “sleep, I’ll be here when you wake up,” I nodded, suddenly realising how tired I was, and allowed for my eyes to finally drift shut.

……

I hated travelling. Correction – I hated travelling through a muggle station, who wants to push a trolley when you could get it to push itself? The platform for Hogwarts was packed as usual, and while some people hurriedly ran into the station shop, I navigated my way carefully through to the usual spot where my friends could be found. I first caught sight of Lola, the green of her uniform shone under the glow-worm lights, and she was leaning on her trolley, looking wholly unimpressed, “Lola!” she turned at the call of her name, and waved to me, I caught up to where she was stood, and laughed as she hugged me tightly. 

“it’s been two weeks since we last saw each other, not two years,” she flipped me off with a flick of her long blonde hair, “so, guess who finally got a boyfriend?” I stared at her in shock as our two other friends caught up to us – Narcissa Black and Atlanta Gilling. “no way! Who!?!” Lola laughed easily, twirling a piece of hair around her finger, “hey sweetie,” my eyes expanded as Regulus Black wrapped an arm around her shoulder, pulling her   
back into his chest. 

Narcissa gave him a nod in acknowledgement, before turning to me and Atlanta, “Lucius invited me to his parents’ house!” we left Regulus and Lola to it, instead moving our luggage onto the train, as Narcissa continued to fill us in on her holiday at Malfoy manor. “it was beautiful, so ornate, you’ve never seen anything as beautiful as it, I swear,” having deserted our luggage, we began walking down the train to our usual carriage, Lola had caught up with us, and was walking alongside Atlanta, ahead of me and Narcissa. 

“do you think you are funny or something?” Atlanta snarled at the inhabitants of our carriage, “positively hilarious,” James Potter replied, Sirius Black lounged beside him, the other two Marauders were nowhere in sight. “you know this is our carriage,” Atlanta continued, her rage beginning to grow, “I don’t see a reserved sign,” Potter replied, equally unimpressed, Black glanced across to Narcissa, his eyebrow raised as if challenging her to argue with him. And that was something no one wanted – to arguing family members.

“what’s going on?” Remus Lupin’s voice disrupted the glaring match between Atlanta and Potter, Peter Pettigrew was stood several paces behind him, holding several boxes from the trolley in his hands, “your dim-witted friends have stolen our carriage,” Atlanta stated coldly, challenging him to do something – presumably because he could take points off them as a Gryffindor prefect – something I couldn’t do. “really James? Can’t you go five minutes without antagonising someone?” Potter shrugged nonchalantly, “someone took our carriage,” Lola scoffed, rolling her eyes dramatically, 

“because that obviously makes it ok to take ours instead,” Sirius nodded, “obviously,” Atlanta shot him a cold glare, moving slightly, so that Lola was out of his scrutiny range. “though I hear you have a thing for Black family members,” he added, Lola immediately reached for her wand, and I sent a pleading look to Remus – I couldn’t control my friends, and I very rarely tried to, but when it came to the Marauders, I stood no chance of calming them down without somehow revealing my relationship with Remus. 

“we could share?” Peter offered quietly from where he was stood, “no way in hell,” Potter replied decisively, “you’ll have to leave,” Sirius added to us, I ignored the scoffs from my friends, and shot Remus one final pleading expression, when he didn’t reply I sighed, knowing there was no choice. “come on let’s go, we wouldn’t want to sit in there after they’ve been in there,” reaching for Atlanta’s hand, while Narcissa grabbed Lola’s, we dragged them down the train to find another empty carriage. I looked over my shoulder a final time, to where Remus was still outside of the carriage, he offered a small smile, before ducking inside. 

“the nerve of those boys,” Atlanta fumed as we walked into an empty carriage, “bloody Potter,” Lola grumbled sitting opposite Narcissa, I slid into the carriage after them, shutting the door behind me, I settled down next to Atlanta – sharing a look with Narcissa, before tucking my legs up next to me on the seat. The rest of the train ride continued with a similar set of slurs directed towards the Marauders, and when we finally arrived at Hogwarts, it took a lot of persuasion to not allow Atlanta to hex them – as amusing as it may have been. 

Entering the hall, we moved quickly and easily to the Slytherin table, where several of the partners were waiting, they either didn’t notice our arrival, or chose not to make their various arrangements public knowledge, and instead shifted up on the bench, allowing the four of us to settle. Atlanta was the only girl in our group whose partner no longer attended Hogwarts, and as my ‘relationship’ was not public knowledge – mainly because I hadn’t made it so – we were viewed as the two single girls of the group. The sorting ceremony never interested me, and while my friends watched on in excitement, 

I stared off into the distance – or more accurately, over to the Gryffindor table – Remus was seated with the Marauders, his seat artfully arranged to be looking in our direction. Over the holidays, I had noted down the next set of full moons, intending to be present after each one to be present how ever I could be, I had also noticed a series of runes on Remus’ body that were supposedly to help with the after-effects of his transformation, and while I didn’t like to put my trust in them, I hoped they would make it easier for him.

“no half-bloods this year,” Lucius’ comment snapped me out of my daze, and I shifted uneasily, blood supremacy had been becoming more and more apparent important to certain members of the Slytherin house – and as a pure blood – with half blood relatives – and a half-blood boyfriend, I was beginning to become more and more uncomfortable with the constant slurs and disgust. My eyes flickered over to Remus, he wasn’t looking my way, but must have felt my eyes on me, as he looked up and gave me a quick smile, I didn’t return it – he didn’t need me to, and instead returned to the food in front of me. 

My friends continued talking, and while I attempted to join in occasionally, it became background noise, until we were allowed to return to the common room, I hung back a moment, by my workings out, the next full moon would be in less than a week, and while Remus and I had ways and means of meeting up, I knew it was only going to get harder, we were both prefects, and while that meant we could be out after curfew, it didn’t make it any easier – our shifts were inevitably going to be at different times – as the head boy had realised that putting Slytherins and Gryffindors together hadn’t worked well in past, and wasn’t about to risk it again.

Skirting down an empty corridor, I waited five minutes before I heard footsteps, “hello beautiful,” I looked up from where I had been leaning against the wall, taking in Remus in his full glory. His uniform hung loosely, but I knew the curves and lines of his body – which were visible to me regardless, his hair was ruffled – likely from Potter messing with it – and his face was lit up with a smile. “hello,” I murmured, glancing up and down the empty corridor, before approaching him, and wrapping my arms around him, he chuckled quietly, pulling me into his chest, 

“miss me that much?” I nodded my head against his chest, keeping my arms wrapped around him tightly. “do they still hurt?” I asked, running my hands up his back where I knew many of his runes were hidden, “they’re sore,” he mumbled, I glanced up to him, eyebrow raised, “you need to go and get them healed,” he shook his head immediately, “I don’t want to have to deal with more questions,” I sighed, “if you won’t go and get them healed, then you need to sort it,” he rolled his eyes.

“I know you worry, but you don’t need to,” he moved a piece of hair out of my face, and pulled me back into his chest, stroking my hair, “yes I do, don’t you remember it before spring break? It was terrible, you could barely move, and your runes need to heal, otherwise it’s only going to get worse,” he sighed again, “if you want me to get them healed that badly then fine, you can heal them,” I retracted my head from his chest, and glanced up at him in shock. “but I don’t know how to,” he smiled softly, “you do, you are the most capable person in our year, if anyone can do it you can, otherwise I just won’t get them healed.” 

He knew that him being injured was my biggest weakness, “fine, I’ll do it, room of requirement, after rounds,” he nodded, pressing a quick kiss to my forehead before disappearing back along the corridor. I returned to the common room, where my friends were sat in various stages with their boyfriends, when curfew was called, I slipped back out with the excuse of rounds. My absence wasn’t met with surprise, and it was easy to navigate the halls without the confused first years wandering around, the room of requirement was already in use by the time I got there, without a worry I stepped into the room, and found Remus sat waiting for me.

“welcome home,” I smiled walking over to him, settling on the sofa beside him, “wherever you are is home,” he laughed quietly, “I'm serious,” he laughed again, “I know you are,” I sighed quietly, and he took the hint, quickly removing his cloak, and then beginning to unbutton his shirt, “are you sure you want me to heal it for you? I'm sure the matron could do it better than I could…” his movements stilled, and he took hold of my hand, “yes I want you to heal it, I wouldn’t want anyone else to, I trust you, and you’ve seen them before, it won’t be some huge horrible shock to you,” 

I sighed quietly, watching him undo the last few buttons, before peeling off the shirt, and turning away from me, so that his back was in line with my body. "I hope you know how much of a stupid idea this is," I muttered, ignoring the way he chuckled. Taking several deep breaths, I reached for my wand, and set about healing the last of the runes, they covered the top section of his back, stretching from one shoulder to the other, all of equal proportion but different symbols. Over the last few months I had learnt to read them, and knew easily what each one stood for, and which ones needed to be healed the most before the next full moon, so that he would be in the best possible shape.

“did you hear about the dress code for the end of this week?” Remus asked as I continued to work, I hummed quietly in acknowledgement of his question, “everyone has to wear completely white outfits,” I scoffed quietly, healing up the final rune, and signalling for him to put his shirt back on. “it’s stupid, we are all going to look like we walked out of a horror movie,” he chuckled quietly, buttoning his shirt back up, “I'm sure you’ll look beautiful,” I scoffed again, choosing to ignore the level look he gave me, “you will, you always look beautiful,” I sighed turning away, placing my wand into my hair, to secure the bun that had fallen out, 

“I'm serious y/n, you always look beautiful, it makes me very glad that you are mine, no one else can have you,” I laughed quietly, settling onto his lap, “it doesn’t feel awkward dating a Slytherin? Or a pureblood who comes from a house that loves blood supremacy?” he shook his head, placing a hand on my cheek, brining it towards him, “I don’t care about those things, I'm just happy to be with you,” I smiled, moving our faces closer, until our lips were touching. 

“I suppose we ought to go,” he murmured after a moment, and I nodded slowly, gently rising from his lap, “we have rounds together on Friday, so we can talk then,” Remus fixed his uniform, pressing a single kiss to my head, before we slipped out of the room of requirement, and to our separate common rooms.

….. 

The morning for wearing all white had arrived, Narcissa had somehow managed to make herself look spectacular, and I was stood deeply hating the colour scheme, Atlanta and Lola had both managed to also add style to their outfits, wearing white dresses, with colourful green scarves. I on the other hand, had opted for white trainers, to match my white denim skirt, white floral lace blouse, and cream cardigan. There was also something else I had managed, but had been keeping under a glamour charm for the previous few days, waiting long enough for it to heal before I would show anyone, “that rune must hurt,” Narcissa commented, gesturing to the rune on my neck.

Creating the rune had been easy, but waiting for it to heal hadn’t been as simple as I would have liked, but it was there now, a faded black, I hadn’t explained what it meant, but everyone had assumed it had something to do with strength, and I hadn’t corrected them. Slipping my wand into my pocket, I fell into step beside Narcissa on the way down to the hall, “you have rounds tonight, don’t you?” she asked, I nodded silently, but that wasn’t weighing on my mind at all, it would soon be another full moon, and I wasn’t convinced I had properly healed Remus’ runes, and that worried me. The damage an incorrectly healed rune could do was terrifying, and I would never have wanted that for him.

The hall had been covered in white flowers, and while I sat uneasily at the Slytherin table, my friends talked excitedly, with the addition of Regulus and Lucius. I hadn’t spoken to Remus in the recent days that had passed, and had instead tried to focus on talking to my friends, and schoolwork, “what’s that on your neck?” Regulus asked suddenly, drawing everyone’s attention to my neck, “just a rune,” I replied quickly, thinking about the scar on my leg that had hurt far more than the rune – from a spell in the common room that had somehow hit me instead of the first year it had been targeted at. 

The conversation eventually reverted to what they had been discussing before, but I knew they were all wondering why I had it, runes in the magical world didn’t tend to appear for no reason, and while I knew the rune would help me, it would also help Remus – it was far more visible than his, and I had no qualms about people seeing it, I sincerely hoped it would make him less uncomfortable with his own. If he was at least comfortable with his runes, he would seek proper medical attention when he needed it, and while I was happy to help him in any way I could, my knowledge was limited, and wouldn’t be able to help him every time.

Lessons were futile, Atlanta still hadn’t dropped her grudge against Potter and Black and was actually making a big effort to manage to bother them in any way she could, which was beginning to come in the form of stinging hexes. “for Merlin’s sake,” Potter growled, rounding on a smiling Atlanta, “stop doing that,” she smiled at his glaring face, “and why would I do that?” I sighed, dropping my head onto the textbooks in front of me, it must have been the fifth time in the last week that she had tried to get under his skin, and she was becoming more and more successful. “leave it James,” Lily Evans ordered, shooting Atlanta a dark look, Atlanta smiled before turning back to us, 

“that went better than anticipated,” she commented happily – I could definitely understand why they were annoyed with her. “leave it Atlanta,” I murmured quietly, “I get you are still irritated with them, but they aren’t worth it,” she glanced at me in shock, “y/n! seriously?” I nodded, she sighed, settling down next to me, “what’s up with you anyway? Are you unwell? You’ve been really quiet,” I shrugged, “I'm fine,” my eyes flickered briefly across to Remus, who offered a fleeting – but assuring smile. Atlanta followed my eyes, but clearly didn’t see what I saw, and instead glared in the Marauder’s direction.

…..

When at long last lessons were over, and curfew had been called, I skipped off to prefect rounds in a considerably better mood. Walking up the last flight of moving staircases, I walked onto the top floor that was a hot spot for couples sneaking out, and our regular patrol spot. Remus was stood at the top of the staircase, just ahead of the corridor, white jeans and a white top really suited him, he had thrown a white hoodie over the top – most likely to hide his runes, “hey,” he called to me, I smiled walking up to meet him. “hey,” he smiled at me, before cocking his head to the side, and moving my hair away from my neck, “what the hell?” he asked immediately indignant, 

“rune,” I replied simply, “I know what it is, why do you have it?” I shrugged, “figured I could do with one,” his eyebrow rose, “why?” I shrugged again, “maybe it will teach my boyfriend that runes aren’t something to be embarrassed about,” he stared at me in shock, “you shouldn’t have got one for that reason, your parents will go mad, have you lost your mind?” I glared at him angrily, ignoring whether students were sneaking out, “do you seriously think I care about that? Everyone thinks it’s for strength anyway, my parents wanted me to look at getting one, so they won’t care. Maybe I wanted to show my boyfriend some solidarity, but clearly that isn’t enough.”

He visibly stiffened, “I didn’t mean it like that,” he whispered softly, “well that’s the way it sounded,” I replied bitterly, folding my arms over my chest, “I just wish you’d have discussed it with me first,” I scoffed quietly, “when Remus? We hardly ever get to meet up, and you’d have tried to talk me out of it,” he sighed, running a hand through his hair. “you’re right, I would’ve tried to talk you out of it, because I don’t want you to be burdened with the same burden that I have,” I sighed, keeping a distance between us, “I wouldn’t want you to be burdened with it, the boys are already preparing for the next moon, and I know you want to be there, but even so, I don’t want you to have to bear the brunt of it.” 

For a moment I was rooted to my spot, unsure of what to say, “I wish you would listen to me Remus, but you never do, I tell you every time I want to be there for you, that I want to help you in any way I can, and yet it never solves anything, I'm trying really hard to support you, but you shut off and won’t let me in.” I didn’t know what effect my words would have, but I certainly didn’t expect to be pulled into an empty classroom, with the door locked, being placed on a desk with him stood in front of me, 

“I'm sorry y/n, I don’t mean to shut you out, I genuinely don’t, but I worry that it burdens you too much, you are there every full moon, every time you have to deal with my emotions and instincts, you take all of it, and I don’t want you getting hurt.” I sighed quietly, “Remus, please, I'm begging you, please let me in, I'm willing to go to the ends of the earth for you, I would do anything for you, whatever it takes, but please, don’t lock me out, I can’t take being locked out from you.” he approached me, whisking me into his arms, pressing me tightly against his chest, 

“I can’t let you be there when I transform, it’s too dangerous, but I will do my best to open up to you, Dumbledore arranged for me to stay in Hogsmeade this weekend, down at the inn, I’ll tell you the room, and get Dumbledore to excuse you, wait down there for me.” I nodded quickly, “I was actually worried you were already here,” he admitted after a moment, “Lily caught me on my way out of the common room, said I’ve been acting strangely, I think she caught on that we are a couple,” I smiled slowly, entwining our fingers. 

“we can talk it through when no one can walk in, for now let’s, let’s just finish the rounds,” he nodded, helping me off the table, slowly untangling our hands, instead placing an arm over my shoulder, as we walked back into the corridor to complete our rounds. 

…..

The full moon had arrived right on schedule, and with Remus’ help, Dumbledore had excused me from school for the weekend, and allowed me to spend the weekend with Remus in Hogsmeade. I sat wringing my hands anxiously in Remus’ room in the inn, it was a big room, with a big comfortable bed, and a large en-suite bathroom. I had told my friends that Dumbledore had excused me to go and see my family – it was a small lie, but they had allowed me to leave without too many questions or raised eyebrows. 

When I had originally arrived in the room, I had tidied Remus’ clothes into the various drawers, and then sat thinking, but when that had grown problematic, I had began pacing and that was how the Marauder’s found me. The door flew open, and in walked four tall boys, each with a few scars, “what the?” Sirius started, turning to give Remus an accusing look, “she offered to keep me company,” he muttered, not missing the way my eyebrow rose. 

“yeah, keep you company,” Potter snorted, no one missing the sarcasm in his tone, “y/l/n,” Sirius stated turning to me, “what’s the rune on your neck?” I folded my arms self-consciously, glancing across to Remus, who took the hint, and stood by my side, wrapping an arm around my shoulder, immediately easing the tension which had been building up. “protection,” I replied, lying confidently, “well, we’ll leave you for your ‘company,’” Peter stated, surprising me, as he grabbed the back of the other two boys’ collars, and proceeded to drag them out of the room, shutting the door behind them. 

“you are wearing more than I expected,” Remus commented grimacing as he pulled off his ripped t-shirt, tossing it in my direction, I caught it easily, placing it on the bed behind me, “I remember the last time I was almost walked in on,” I replied, flicking my hair over my shoulder as he approached me. He smiled, while I grimaced at the memory, “you are a very convincing liar,” he commented, gently kissing the rune on my neck, “love, not protection,” he mumbled through kisses, “but why did you get it on your neck? It is practically a permanent hickey,” I laughed quietly, running my hands across his broad shoulders.

“you always said my neck is your favourite spot, it’s obvious too, and I love it when you kiss my neck, it seemed fitting to have a reminder of my love for you in an obvious place,” he smiled against my neck, pressing a final kiss to the spot. “you are something else,” I shrugged, letting a smile cross my face, “but I'm always yours,” he smiled, nodding, “always mine, and I'm always yours.”

**Author's Note:**

> And there we have it! Another piece! I'm sorry I took a small break, I was feeling so uninspired, and then home schooling/studying became a thing and just took over my life, so I didn't really get round to writing anything. Anyway, right now I'm on a break from school so hopefully I'll be able to be more productive and get more written, but thank you for reading this, I hope you liked it, and thank you for 400 reads on one of my Charlie Weasley pieces, it means a lot to me to see other people enjoying what has always been a passion of mine! ^-^ I don't know if anyone is interested, I do have an Instagram - it shares more of my sewing than anything else, but if you are interested, please leave a comment, and I'll share the username on the next piece. :) Thank you so much for reading, and I'll see you on the next piece! :)


End file.
